My Beginning
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: Everyone has beginnings. This mine. Takes place several years after Return to Labyrinth.
1. Preface

**This is not the _official _story where I'm wished away to the goblins. There _will_ be a story of that, but it's not this.**

**Now sit back, relax, and _read._**

* * *

The owl was sitting by the window all day. He was watching the girl inside the room. Sometimes she was reading. Other times she was pacing. There were times when she'd turn on some music and either write or draw.

This was her daily routine. Never really in a pattern. She just did what she wanted to, when she wanted to.

She hardly ever left her room. The longest she ever left her room was six hours.

One day though, when the girl was reading, a man burst through the door. The owl assumed it to be her father.

Her father yelled her for awhile. When she finally shouted something at him, the man walked up to her and **slapped **her. The owl felt anger rush through his veins.

When the man finally left the room, the girl cried into her pillow.

Her sobs were the saddest thing he had ever heard.

Silently, he prayed to never to be subjected to the sound again.

Unfortunately, his prayer was in vain.

There were several times when her father came in. Not all of them had physical contact, but all ended with the girl with tears.

One day, after another outburst from her father, the girl looked out the window to see the owl.

Slowly, the girl walked to the window and opened it.

"Hello." the girl said, keeping her voice soft in fear of frightening the owl.

The owl stared at her, shocked at what had just happened.

The girl talked to the owl for several hours, talking about her family, her friends, and her troubles. And the owl listened.

The girl kept her window opened for him to fly whenever in whenever he wanted and fly out whenever someone would into the room. The only time the window was closed was when she was at school.

One day, the girl had a friend over. The friend was a boy.

The boy tried to persuade her to kiss him. Every time he tried, the girl would say no.

The boy began to get angry with her.

Before the boy could harm her, the owl flew in and slashed his talons at the boy. The boy screamed and ran out of the room.

The girl knew then that that owl was no ordinary owl.

And this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

"Hurry, get out." Jessica hissed.

The owl sat there, making no move to leave.

Jessica heard some heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Jessica paled at the sound.

Then the owl flew over to her bookshelf and hid with her books.

The owl had good timing because the next moment, her father burst through the door. And he did not look happy.

"What happened?" he growled.

Jessica's father was large in stature. Jessica just came up to his chest. Giant fathers were usually gentle with their daughters. Jessica's father started out like that, but as Jessica grew older, he became more harsh to her. Now her father never laid a hand only to her baby siblings, but Jessica knew that it wouldn't last long.

"N-nothing." Jessica stuttered.

"Oh really?" her father asked. "Then tell me why Johnny ran out with scratches on his face?"

"You think I did it?" Jessica asked, her eyes narrowing. "If you noticed, my nails aren't **nearly **long or sharp enough to cut let alone have been the cause of Johnny's cuts."

Her father thought for a moment. That was the thing about him. He wasn't so smart.

"That's no excuse!" he roared at her. "Do you have any idea how long it took to find a guy or how much?!"

"Wait. You **paid**Johnny to be my friend?" Jessica said, raising her eyebrows. "You **paid **him to try to kiss me?"

"Yes." her father answered. "The sooner I get rid of you the better."

"I hate to tell you this, but I will turn down every guy who you pay to try to date me." Jessica said, glaring.

"The heck you will!" he yelled as he walked up to her and slapped her.

And with that, he left the room.

Jessica stayed standing until the door shut. Then she fell to the floor sobbing.

The owl flew out of his hiding spot and landed by her.

It walked over to check to see if she was okay.

After ten minutes of crying, Jessica fell asleep.

The owl transformed into his true form.

He picked her up and carried her to her bed. Laying her down on the bed, he stared at her for awhile. Then he embraced her.

"Jessica, say your right words and I'll take you away from this place." he whispered.

* * *

**Guess who?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Labyrinth. I only own me.**

* * *

For the next several days, Jessica noticed a difference in her life.

Her normal bullies hadn't spoken a word to her or played their usual pranks on her for days. It was a new record.

Her friend, Shantel, told Jessica that Johnny was in the hospital, suffering from a coma or something like it.

And, for some reason, whenever Jessica said something that began with 'I wish', it came true.

For example, Jessica wished that this girl named Isabel would learn to be nicer and that someone would teach her a lesson. The next day, Isabel apologized for all the things she had done to Jessica. Later, Jessica overheard Isabel tell her that she had weird dream where a 'weird but hot looking guy' came to her and told to be kinder or else she would be tossed into something he called 'Bog of Eternal Stench'. Then she smelled the most horrible smell ever. The guy warned her that was to come unless she learned to be kinder. Then a bunch of ugly little creatures started to attack her. When Isabel woke up, there were bite marks on her arms and legs.

That was when Jessica started to do some research.

She looked up many things until she found what she was looking for under GOBLINS.

The definition read that goblins were ugly little creatures that caused mischief and were ruled by the Goblin King in the Goblin City.

Jessica clicked on the Goblin King link and almost had a heart attack. The web page read:

**THE GOBLIN KING**

_The Goblin King was said to be able to grant wishes and have influence over dreams. He's said to live at the center of a labyrinth, in castle beyond a goblin city._

_If a person were to say 'I wish the goblins would come to take you away, right now' to another person, the king's goblins would come and take them away. The Goblin King would give the wisher two choices. Either run and complete his Labyrinth to win back the wished away or have your dreams come true and forget about the wished away._

_Most chose to accept their dreams. Only a few chose to run but only one person ever won back the wished away child._

_The appearance of the Goblin King was both strange and beautiful. Few people had seen the Goblin King, but they could not agree on how he looked. The only two things they agreed on was that his eyes were mismatched and his master of despise, mainly his owl form._

_All who have seen him, known him to be cruel and heartless. Once he fell in love with a mortal princess, but she rejected him and he became cold and bitter…_

Jessica stopped reading.

For the next several minutes, her heart pounded in her ribcage.

All of this fit exactly what was happening.

The owl that came… had one blue eye and one brown eye.

The next moment, Jessica yanked her window closed.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day was thankfully a Friday.

Her father and stepmother were going out to dinner and then a show.

Shantel was coming over to help babysit the triplets.

The triplets were no trouble really. Because they were only babies, all Jessica and Shantel had to do was giving them dinner, and then put them to bed.

In other words, it was a late night for the girls.

Jessica had put her half brother and sisters to bed early.

Shantel wasn't there yet, so Jessica decided to go online.

Opening up her laptop, Jessica saw that the Goblin King page was still open.

Jessica frowned at the screen, wondering what she should do.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise at window that startled her.

Jessica looked up to see the owl starring back at her.

* * *

If owls could frown, the owl would most defiantly.

The owl starred at the window, confused.

Jessica never closed the window. Ever since she first saw him, she left the window open.

Unless… did she find out? If so, she now _had _to come to his kingdom. Not maybe, _had _to. Because no mortal could know the secret and be safe.

The owl cursed himself for being so careless.

If only he could get in, then he could take her away from this unsafe place.

If Jessica would only open her window…

Then an idea came to mind.

Using magic, the owl made Jessica to the window in a trance.

Just as she was about to open the window, the door opened, bringing Jessica out of her trance.

* * *

Jessica whirled around to see Shantel standing at the door.

Shantel was a brunette with warm brown eyes that always seemed to be filled with laughter. Jessica and Shantel were friends ever since Shantel defend Jessica from a group of bullies when Jessica was in the seventh grade. Shantel was two years older than Jessica and usually fussed over her like a mom would. Anyone who knew Shantel could not help but like her.

"Hey Jessica." Shantel said throwing her arms around Jessica.

Jessica hugged Shantel back.

"What were you doing?" Shantel asked.  
Jessica froze. Slowly turning, she looked out the window.

If owls could look angry, Jessica would say the owl looked ticked off.

* * *

So close. SO CLOSE!

If that girl had not walked in, Jessica would have been in his kingdom and safe. But no. She _had _to come in and break Jessica's trance.

After a quick conversation, the girl gestured for Jessica to come. Jessica held up a finger to say 'one minute'. The girl closed the door as she left.

Jessica grabbed her laptop and took one last look at the owl.

The owl looked as though it was begging, _pleading _to Jessica to let him in.

Jessica hesitated for a moment before shaking her head sadly. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The owl stared at the door as if it were a coffin.

Little did the owl know, Jessica was leaning against the door as if she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders.


	5. Chapter 4

"Jessica!" Shantel whisper-yelled at her.

"Hm, what?" Jessica said looking up from her laptop.

Jessica had been starring at the Goblin King page, so trapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear ask what movie they should watch.

"What are you even reading?" Shantel asked snatching the laptop.

Before Jessica could process what had just happened, Shantel let out a laugh.

"Goblins, Jessica?"Shantel asked. "Really?"

"Really." Jessica said, trying to reach for her laptop but Shantel kept pulling it out of her reach.

"Do you believe in goblins, Jessica?" Shantel teased.

"Well I-" Jessica began but Shantel interrupted her.

"Jessica, there are no such thing as goblins." Shantel said. "Here let me show you."

"Wait!" Jessica yelled but it was too late.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" Shantel said.

After a few seconds nothing happened.

Shantel grinned as if to say 'I told you so."

All of the sudden, the light went out. Then inhuman laughter filled the air. There were creatures popping out of places in the room, but Jessica and Shantel couldn't make out what exactly they were. The owl banged on a window not far from them, but Shantel and Jessica could not hear it over the chaos.

Suddenly, the window flew open. Jessica covered her face, remembering what happened to Johnny. Shantel followed her example.

The owl had flown over to Jessica and was trying to get her attention. Seeing that it was no use, he flew away from her.

Hearing no more noise, Jessica lowered her arms.

A figure now filled the window frame. Jessica looked the figure but could only make out a few details.

Then lightning flashed, shedding some light on the stranger.

Jessica had the chance to see that his eyes were icy blue and golden brown before her world went black.


End file.
